battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M82
The M82, also known as the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG cartridge, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. The weapon is found in two variants—the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Battlefield 2 The M82A1 seems to be a weapon which was cut midway through ''Battlefield 2's'' development. It has a different texture sheet and animations than the M95, which is a similar weapon. In addition, the horizontal line on its scope is shorter on both sides. Its file directories lack the "sounds" and "ai" files of the other weapons, but it did have its animations and meshes. One can use the M82A1 by modifying the game kit weapons in the files. Unlike all other handheld weapons in BF2, the M82A1 can only be fired prone due to it having ObjectTemplate.fire.onlyFireWhenProne 1. Its rate of fire is strangly high at 450 RPM, the fastest of any sniper rifle. Performance wise, the weapon itself uses the same material type as the M95, allowing it to pierce bulletproof glass. Its spread will always be very low due to only being able to use it in prone. When firing while aiming down sights, the weapon will automatically unzoom similar to other bolt-action rifles. Damage wise, it is always a three shot kill regardless if the user is using body armor or not, with a headshot being one shot kill. Strangely enough, it has a damage drop-off stat unlike any of the sniper rifles. On the BFHQ screen, its title is "M95" and its description is that of the Jackhammer. Gallery In-game BF2.M82A1 Idle 2.png|M82A1 idle animation BF2.M82A1 Idle 1.png|M82 idle animation BF2.M82A1 walking.png|Walking with the M82A1. Uniquely, the players character model will hold the handle when walking. BF2.M82A1 sprinting.png|Sprinting with the M82A1. BF2.M82A1 ADS.png|Aiming down sights, note the lack of zoom. BF2.M82A1 Reloading 1.png|Inserting a new magazine. BF2.M82A1 Reloading 2.png| Mesh BF2 M82 Recon.png|thumb|200px|A USMC sniper aiming the M82A1 BF2 M82 Render 1.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M82 Render.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF M82 Render 2.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free The M82A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is the second last unlockable sniper rifle, at rank 27. It is a very slow, semi-automatic sniper rifle, sharing many damage characteristics of its similar .50 BMG caliber bolt-action, the M95. However, being semi-automatic, it allows the user to stay zoomed on targets, allowing for constant watch on hostile forces, unlike the other bolt-actions which require the user to cycle its bolt between every shot. However, for balancing purposes, the rifle features a very slow rate of fire, the slowest of all at 12 rounds per minute. Gallery Weapon-m82a3 en.jpg|The M82A3 shipment poster.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW RECON WEAPON - M82A3 - October 27, 2012 BF P4FM82.png|The M82 in game. P4FM82A3Reload.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield 3 The M82A3 is a weapon featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. It has a 10-round magazine, semi-automatic fire mode, and extremely high firepower. It is only usable during the mission Kaffarov, where it is automatically equipped by Dimitri Mayakovsky after taking out a sniper in a fist-fight. Unlike the other weapons in the game, it has no name or pickup icon. The weapon comes equipped with an infrared scope. Gallery 800px-BF3-Barrett-3.jpg|The M82 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. M82A3 Model BF3.png|The M82 model, with adjusted lighting level. Battlefield 4 Singleplayer The M82A3 can be unlocked by completing the Gold assignment in the mission Singapore by getting 19,000 points. The weapon kills any enemy in one shot anywhere on the body from any range, and mildly damages light vehicles. It features a Rifle Scope, Range Finder and Bipod. It sports a Worm Desert finish. Multiplayer In the multiplayer portion of Battlefield 4, the M82A3 is a Battle Pickup. In terms of statistics, the weapon is the most powerful sniper rifle in game, capable of killing in a single shot to the body at any range. This, in addition to its semi-automatic operation and has large box magazine of 10+1 rounds, means the weapon requires less precision than any of the other snipers whilst remaining effective at all distances, although the M82A3 does not have the fastest bullet velocity of any of the other snipers, which can hamper accuracy against moving targets. Its .50 caliber round also gives the sniper the unparalleled cover destruction capabilities - tearing down wooden fences with single shots, along with concrete barriers seen on several maps. Additionally it is one of only a few infantry small arms capable of damaging light vehicles such as Quad Bikes, PWCs, Jeeps, and RHIBs, which it can destroy in three to five shots, and is also very effective at damaging or destroying helicopters. While its only real counterpart is the Chinese AMR-2, the M82A3 has a superior fire rate, which can prove to be a huge advantage in medium range to close quarter situations where the M82A3 can be slightly more forgiving than the AMR-2, or in cases when the user is faced by multiple enemies. It also has around double the magazine size, meaning a player can fire more rounds and not reload. The M82A3 has a slightly faster reload time (.3 secs) when the magazine is empty, while the AMR-2 has a faster time when there are bullets in the chamber. The M82A3 can be found in three different variants. The M82A3 is equipped with a 40x Ballistic Scope with Variable Zoom, while the M82A3 MID is equipped with a Rifle Scope (8x), and the M82A3 CQB has a M145 (3.4x) scope. All three variants are fitted with a Range Finder and Bipod. Gallery BF4 M82A3.png|The M82A3 with a 40x Ballistic Scope BF4 M82A3 MID.png|The M82A3 with a Rifle Scope (8x) BF4 M82A3 CQB.png|The M82A3 with a M145 (3.4x) bf4_m8r.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield_4_M82A3_Screenshot.png|The player deploys the Bipod on the M82A3. Battlefield Hardline |kit = Professional |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }}The M82 .416 is a sniper rifle released alongside the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline, available to the Professional kit. Like the M1A1, which was released alongside the Criminal Activity expansion, the M82 .416 does not require ownership of the expansion and is avaliable to all players.Battlefield Hardline - 11 NEW WEAPONS - New map - Throwingknifes! - Youtube - Retrieved August 8, 2015 Unlike past iterations of the M82, the version featured in Hardline fires the .416 Barrett cartridge, meaning it does not kill in one hit but still has considerable damage. The M82 has a moderate rate of fire, but a small magazine size of 5 rounds, a long reload time, and very high recoil per shot. The M82 is also only able to use optical and accessory attachments. Gallery BFHL M82Model.png|'M82' BFHL M82Attachments.png|Equipped with a Hunter Scope. BFHL_M82-1.png|First person BFHL_M82-2.png|Iron sights BFHL_M82-3.png|Reloading BFHL_M82-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 3 *The M82A3's game files in Battlefield 3 contain all of the necessary files for customization in multiplayer — all of the attachments in-game are included in its file directories. It is possible the gun was not included due to the difficulty of balancing a .50 Caliber semi-automatic rifle to the rest of the Recon weapons. *If dropped for a different weapon in Kaffarov, the pickup message will stay as the weapon that was picked up (i.e. dropping the M82A3 for a PKP Pecheneg. After equipping the PKP, the message will still say " PRESS [ ] FOR PKP PECHENEG). Battlefield 4 *The M82A3 sports a camouflage when on the ground but loses it once picked up. It is unclear whether this is a developer oversight or an error. *The long-range M82A3 variant comes with both a Range Finder and Variable Zoom, a combination not possible on any customizable weapon. *There is a glitch when using the M82A3 on the Xbox 360 version where dropping the M82 and using another sniper rifle without a range finder equipped, will still display the range when scoped in with the sniper rifle. *All three variants of the M82A3 have the same serial number: 45584155. Upon closer inspection, one could interpret this as being 'leet speek' for the word "ASSBALSS" (sic). *The M82A3 CQB variant allows the user to hold their breath and steady the weapon, even though they are using a low-power 3.4x optic. It shares this trait with the AMR-2 CQB. *As with other Anti-Mat rifles, the M82 is capable of destroying the rear doors on the MRAP and similar vehicles. Battlefield Hardline *The M82 featured in Hardline is the first time the weapon fires a different round than .50 BMG, instead firing the .416 Barrett round for balancing purposes. *The M82 in Hardline has a smaller scope view than the other sniper rifles. *As of the Blackout update, the M82's sprinting animation is glitched, and has the player hold the weapon at an awkward angle forward while running. *The in-game model of the rifle is mistakenly equipped with a muzzle brake for firing .50 BMG rounds. Videos File:Battlefield 2 - M82 3D Model - BfMeshView|Video display different angles of the M82 in Battlefield 2 File:Battlefield Play4Free M82A3 Commentary|Review and commentary of the M82A3 in Battlefield Play4Free. File:Battlefield 3 Barrett M82 Sniping Gameplay (HD)|Gameplay with the Barrett M82 in the single player mission Kaffarov in Battlefield 3. File:Battlefield-M82 Review From PerfectNigtmare.416 Review)|Review and commentary of the M82 .416 in Battlefield Hardline. See Also *M95 *M98B External links *M82 on Wikipedia References de:M82 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 4 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery Category:Cut Content (Battlefield 2) Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4